Primavera e Sangue
by Deathcoke
Summary: O garoto virou seus olhos castanhos de volta ao mundo real. Bem longe de primavera. Um lobo solitário o observava, com a expressão de poucos amigos estampada no rosto.'


**Primavera e Sangue**

Algum dia perdido e abandonado no meio do Shogunato. No dia anterior, as guerrilhas internas haviam destruído um grande pedaço da parte sul de Kyoto, porém, algo era de certa forma animador, os primeiros raios de sol invadiam as nuvens e penetravam entre as plantas e aquela grossa camada de neve que cobria o chão de branco.

Apesar a guerrilha, havia um lugar que parecia intocado. O quartel general da Terceira divisão de guerreiros do Shiensen, como gostavam de abreviar. Do lado de fora, as gotas de neve derretida molhavam o chão da cabana onde os soldados e seus superiores dividiam o espaço ruidosamente durante o almoço. Porém, alguém não se animava. Estava do lado de fora, sua katana impecavelmente postada ao lado de sua cintura, presa ao hakama. Seus olhos castanhos olhavam pro horizonte que alcançavam ali na parte periférica de Kyoto.

O vento soprou frio, os últimos suspiros do inverno se manifestavam, fracos e sem vontade. A primavera estava se aproximando.

- Okita... – Alguém murmurou, vinha de trás. Seria a primavera? Era o que ele queria.

- Ahn..? – O garoto virou seus olhos castanhos de volta ao mundo real. Bem longe de primavera. Um lobo solitário o observava, com a expressão de poucos amigos estampada no rosto. O máximo que Souji tiraria dele seria uma sensação de outono... Mas não era tão ruim quanto o inverno. Permitiu-se sorrir. – Saitou... Achei que estaria almoçando...

Hajime Saitou era o capitão, o manda-chuva, aquele das quais as ordens não podem jamais serem ignoradas. Sorriu de volta para Okita. Seu sorriso, porém, cheio de escárnio. Não houve mais diálogo por alguns instantes, ambos se postaram a olhar o horizonte. O sol fraco que invadia as nuvens e queria trazer à vida de volta àquela cidade sangrenta da noite anterior.

- Venha comer antes que não sobre nada pra você... – Foram as ordens do capitão. Saitou apenas se virou e correu a porta, deixando-a aberta quando passou.

Okita respirou aquele ar frio com vigor. Sentia o cheiro frio da primavera invadir seus pulmões. A sensação era inigualável. Sorriu cheio de felicidade. Seus cabelos castanhos ficavam presos como os dos outros samurais, porém, Okita tinha uma aparência toda jovial e feminina, que lhe dava um ar misterioso por trás daquele sorriso alegre. Sua expressão de felicidade e ao mesmo tempo fria, prometia um sucesso enorme entre os samurais assassinos daquela época. Souji, porém era apenas um soldado.

Entrou para almoçar os restos que os outros selvagens haviam deixado. A terceira divisão de soldados do Shinsen era repleta de selvageria, mesmo que, entre eles, sem violência. Agora eles teriam um momento livre, antes de se reorganizar pro motim que aconteceria em breve, durante o festival da colheita.

Souji sentou-se com educação, seus costumes e jeitos eram bastante femininos, apesar das mãos calejadas pela espada. Saitou aproximou-se e sentou à frente dele. Mostrou uma garrafa de sake e serviu o outro garoto antes que ele tivesse tempo para recusar. O capitão brindou sozinho à primeira dose e a tomou.

Entre os dois, o silêncio era absoluto na maioria do tempo. Porém os olhos do lobo eram ávidos e estudavam cada detalhe e cada movimento. Se Souji fazia o mesmo, ninguém sabia, pois o sorriso alegre não abandonava seus lábios e a expressão despreocupada tomava conta de seu ser enquanto ele comia e agradecia pelo sake com apenas um leve aceno de cabeça.

Alguns eternos minutos se passaram enquanto Hajime servia-se de mais uma dose de sake. Okita bebeu apenas um pequeno gole da que lhe pertencia. O capitão relaxou os braços sobre a mesa e olhou por cima da cabeça do pequeno garoto, através da fresta na porta que Souji havia se esquecido de fechar. Os olhos do lobo perseguiam o vento do lado de fora. Então se fecharam pra alguns segundos de reflexão. Saitou se levantou e foi até a porta..

- Não a deixe aberta. – Foi tudo o que disse, porém sem tom de repressão, enquanto rolava a porta de volta, deixando-a fechada.

- Ah, me desculpe. Achei que gostasse de inverno. – Foi a resposta do garoto, após um longo gole de sake. Seu sorriso simpático não abandonava o rosto. Encarou Saitou quando ele se sentou de volta. Seu sorriso não mais tão vibrante. – Frio como você.

Os olhos do lobo percorreram as mãos de Okita e seguiram para cima de encontro aos olhos do soldado. Sua expressão séria e cortante como uma espada afiada, destruiria qualquer humor, menos o de Souji.

O capitão serviu-se de mais uma dose de sake e tomou-a de uma vez, se levantando em seguida.

- Vamos, temos que pegar as instruções para organizar o batalhão para o dia do festival. – Suas palavras foram frias e ele se virou e começou a andar, a mão sobre a espada como de costume. Okita, porém não se moveu.

- Por que eu devo ir com o senhor? – Seu sorriso indestrutível enchia a cena escura de suspense e uma harmonia estranha.

- Você é meu soldado, tenho ordens de não andar por aí sozinho. – Saitou parou, ainda de costas pro garoto, apertou o cabo da espada como quem se prepara para perder a paciência.

- E por que não o vice capitão? Acho que essa função caberia mais a ele. – Okita continuou sentado, bebendo o restinho que havia do sake.

- Souji, não questione minhas ordens... – Saitou apenas continuou a andar, seu rosto não demonstrou mais nada.

Okita tratou de ir atrás dele. Sua espada do lado contrário de Saitou, por ter o habito de lutar com a canhota. Ao lado do capitão, o garoto parecia realmente uma menina, algumas vezes menor do que um soldado comum e seus traços físicos delicados e sem nenhuma aparência ameaçadora.

Na cidade, usavam chapéus de palha para tomar um pouco mais difícil de serem reconhecidos por rebeldes do Ishinshishi, o batalhão inimigo. Além do mais, não seria interessante para o Shinsengumi se seu endereço de encontros fosse tão facilmente revelado. A algumas ruas do centro da cidade, entraram em um restaurante, nos fundos dele, uma porta foi aberta pelo lobo, sem que houvesse questionamento por parte dos funcionários do restaurante. Lá havia uma pequena sala e os capitães do Shinsen estavam reunidos, juntamente com alguns de alto escalão na polícia e o governador de Kyoto, Tsushima Ido. Sorrisos largos se estamparam ao ver o garoto que acompanhava Hajime. Porém Ido advertiu:

- Desculpe, Souji-san. Devo pedir pra que se retire, esse assunto é de suma importância e precisamos de privacidade. Por que não vai aproveitar os serviços do restaurante junto com os vice-capitães que estão lá fora?

Okita apenas concordou com a cabeça, os reverenciou levemente e se retirou, correndo a porta e fechando-a. Saitou sentou-se no espaço reservado a ele. Ido continuou:

- Souji Okita... Esse garoto terá um futuro impressionante... – Sorriu enquanto servia-se de sake.

- Sim, Ido-san. Okita é uma serpente. Aquele sorriso não deixa transparecer o quão perigoso ele é. Como alguém consegue ter o sangue tão frio a ponto de destruir famílias e perfurar tudo com aquela lâmina assassina sem perder o brilho dos olhos?

- Ou talvez já tenha ficado louco. – Saitou o cortou, enquanto servia-se de sake. Todos o olharam. O lobo deu de ombros. – Me chamaram para discutir sobre meu soldado ou para dar instruções de campo?

A conversa seguiu secreta e sorrateira na sala. Do lado de fora Okita debruçava-se sobre uma mesinha e tentava acertar um dardo no alvo do outro lado da parede, os outros homens sorriam. Era óbvio que muitos demonstravam interesse no corpo feminino de Souji, ou simplesmente eram admirados por seu sorriso, sua imparcialidade e frieza, mas ainda sim, ninguém ousava dar um passo mais pra perto dele, pois todos sabiam o que aquele sorriso simpático era capaz de fazer com uma espada.

Okita, aspirante à comandante de alguma das tropas do Shensengumi, nunca demonstrava emoção alguma relativa à raiva, tristeza ou ódio. Seu sorriso enigmático estava sempre presente em seu rosto, até na hora de massacrar crianças e destruir famílias inteiras. Por isso circulava um rumor sobre sua sanidade. Mas até então, Okita nunca havia demonstrado traços de perda de controle ou de loucura. Parecia apenas estar em paz consigo mesmo e o ambiente, seja ele qual fosse.

Ao final da reunião, os capitães saiam um por um, em intervalos estratégicos de tempo para não serem percebidos, juntavam seus acompanhantes, disfarçavam-se e seguiam em direção aos seus afazeres. Saitou não demorou muito para sair, colocando seu chapéu e sendo acompanhado por Okita em direção ao quartel general de onde vieram.

O sorriso nunca abandonava o rosto do menino, mas agora ele olhava o horizonte de forma mais intensa, seus olhos castanhos pareciam parte dele. Saitou não proferiu palavra alguma, mesmo quando tomou outra rota que não os levaria para o quartel general.

- Pra onde estamos indo, Hajime-san..? – O garoto perguntou, olhando para ele com sua serenidade de costume.

Não houve resposta, porém o soldado seguiu fielmente seu capitão até a área onde costumavam apanhar lenhas, onde a madeira não se molhava tanto devido à densidade da floresta. Estava frio, mas os dois não reclamaram ou demonstraram isso fisicamente. A neve voltava a se congelar enquanto o sol se punha, pelo visto levaria um pouco de tempo pra que ela derretesse totalmente. Saitou abaixou-se para pegar alguns pedaços de madeira.

- Sabe, acho que realmente o inverno combina mais com você do que o outono. – Okita sorria enquanto juntava a madeira seca que encontrava, partindo os pedaços maiores com sua espada.

Os olhos do lobo apenas se moveram na direção do garoto. Saitou não era o mais indicado para discorrer sobre temas poéticos ou filosóficos com quem quer que fosse, por isso, nem tentou. Apenas continuou fazendo o que estava fazendo. Ambos ouviram um uivo. Vinha dos lobos da montanha.

- Esse sim... Esse sim, Hajime-san... É o som que eu ouço sua alma fazer... – O garoto parou para olhar na direção do uivo, apesar de não conseguir enxergar nada naquele lado.

Saitou ficou um instante em silêncio, balançou negativamente a cabeça. Colocou a madeira que havia juntado no chão e correu velozmente na direção que ouviu o uivo. Souji ficou parado, um tanto surpreso com tal ação. Ouviu-se um grunhido desesperado. Okita deixou a madeira cair, mas segurava sua espada. Mais um grunhido e então o silêncio absoluto.

Hajime ressurgiu do escuro, a carcaça do lobo sobre seu ombro, uma das patas do lobo na mão e seus cabelos soltos empurrados pelo pouco vento que estava ali. Saitou mordeu a pata que segurava e arrancou a carne dela, sujando-se com o sangue. Parou na frente do garoto e jogou a carcaça no chão, encarando-o.

- Essa é a lei do mais forte. Esse é o futuro dos rebeldes. – Proferiu. Seus olhos amarelados brilhantes como os de um verdadeiro líder da matilha, o sangue pintava seu rosto com a cor da vitória e Okita perdeu seus olhos naquela cor.

O garoto estendeu os dedos, hipnotizado, tocando os lábios do capitão, entreabrindo os seus próprios como se ele mesmo estivesse sentindo o gosto daquele sangue. Saitou não se moveu e ficou olhando aquele menino agir com o sangue, como uma criança interessada num arco-íris ou numa flor.

Okita ficou na ponta dos pés e tocou os lábios no queixo de Hajime, bem superficialmente, como se até o gosto do sangue fosse algo poético para ele. Souji respirou fundo, sentindo aquele cheiro, apertando o cabo da espada que estava desembainhada em sua mão. Saitou abaixou a cabeça, milimetricamente, levando os lábios rentes aos do garoto. Okita enfiou a espada que estava em sua mão na carcaça aos seus pés e ergueu os braços, abraçando Hajime e o beijando da forma que uma garota apaixonada faria. Mas não era Hajime a paixão, era o sangue.

Aquele beijo foi profundo e violento, como o motim na noite anterior, o cheiro e gosto de sangue estavam para todos os lados. Okita via com seus olhos fechados o festival de Kyoto que estava para acontecer. As mães com seus filhos, a colheita. Os tambores rufavam alto, o som era confuso.

As mãos do capitão despiam seu Hakama. Okita agarrou as vísceras da carcaça com a mão. Era a coisa mais próxima de si que ele conseguiria tocar enquanto seu peito nu era violentado pelo frio e pela língua de Saitou.

Os tambores da festa não abandonavam sua mente. Ele viu a sombra, seu comandante o ordenou para caçar aquela sombra. A caça o excitava, seu corpo arrepiado, o frio do inverno com o calor das tochas acesas no festival, aquele calor. As mãos de Saitou percorriam o corpo do menino e o êxtase tomava conta daquela floresta. Okita apertava entre seus dedos a pele morta do lobo, couro, o cabo de sua espada. Aquela sombra estava correndo, ele teria de alcançar.

Seu corpo se movia involuntariamente para frente e para trás enquanto ele caçava aquela sombra. Os tambores rufavam em sua mente e as luzes das tochas perambulavam por entre as ruelas de Edo, longe dali. Algo dentro dele pulsava fortemente. Aquela sensação e aquele barulho o estavam enlouquecendo, ele precisava alcançar. Estendeu a mão, apertou sua espada. Estava próximo, a sombra estava perto, na próxima esquina, só mais uma curva, estava chegando, estava quase lá.

**..."Battousai"...**

Okita abriu seus olhos. Tudo estava um pouco embaçado. Viu a lua por entre as folhas das árvores. Frio e úmido, era o que ele sentia. O cheiro dos cabelos de Saitou sobre os seus era de certa forma agradável e tranqüilizante. Sentiu sua mão dentro das costelas da carcaça no chão. Levou a mão para olhá-la e viu os pequenos pedaços de carne e sangue espalhados sobre ela.

Saitou se levantou. Prendeu seus cabelos novamente e arrumou suas roupas. Voltou a pegar as toras de madeira no chão. Okita sentou-se um pouco cansado, seus cabelos, agora soltos, lhe caíram sobre o rosto, encarou aquela carcaça por alguns segundos e então ficou de pé, arrumando as roupas, prendendo-as de forma devida e batendo com a mão limpa, a poeira delas. Pegou sua espada e abaixou-se perto do lobo morto, arrancando a boca do lobo e guardando-a dentro do kimono, sem se importar com a sujeira. Guardou sua espada e voltou a juntar as toras de madeira calmamente.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio de volta ao quartel general e o rosto de Okita não perdia o sorriso. Entraram pela porta principal e levaram as toras de madeira para os fundos.

- Recomendo que durma bem, amanhã será dia de treino. – Advertiu o capitão que logo após essa frase se retirou.

Okita apenas continuou estampando seu sorriso enigmático e esperou que Saitou saísse. Arrumou uma tina de madeira e encheu-a com a água do poço que havia nos fundos. Se ajoelhou em frente à tina e tirou a boca do lobo de seu Kimono. Mergulhou-a na água que logo se manchou de vermelho. Souji desembainhou sua espada e com a ajuda dela, retirou a pele e a carne deixando apenas os ossos expostos. Preocupou-se em arrancar os dentes um a um, com todo o cuidado que tinha e depois arrancou um fio de sua roupa, unindo os dentes e amarrando-os fortemente, fazendo um colar com ele, na ordem que estavam na boca do lobo. Terminou algumas horas depois e amarrou-o em seu pescoço. O garoto jogou aquela água fora, após lavar sua espada e encarou a lua mais uma vez. Se retirou, entrando no quartel general e indo até o dormitório dos soldados, onde passou o resto da noite pensando sobre a visão que teve na floresta.

No dia seguinte os soldados acordaram cedo. Tomaram café da manhã com a gritaria que costumavam fazer. Saitou desceu logo junto com eles. Sentou-se também para comer. As moças que trabalhavam para os soldados eram muitas vezes mulheres deles ou filhas e muitas se ofereciam para tal serviço simplesmente por não terem mais pra onde ir por causa das guerrilhas. No dia seguinte seria o festival. As estratégias estavam montadas e Saitou saiu de encontro aos outros capitães novamente.

Okita dessa vez não foi convidado. Ficou junto aos outros soldados, porém não treinava como eles. Seu treinamento bastava em observar o fim do inverno e as pequenas plantas que nasciam em baixo de toda aquela neve. Ele adentrou a cidade de Kyoto, sem chapéu ou disfarce algum. Carregava sua espada como um soldado de Tokugawa, era encarado diversas vezes, pela aparência feminina e pelo despojamento em caminhar como um andarilho desinformado de toda a guerra, aquele sorriso tranqüilo nos lábios e a vestimenta de um assassino.

Souji parou para ver algumas flores em uma vendinha na beira da rua. Se interessou por elas e deixou-se trocar algumas palavras com a moça da loja, que o atendeu, apesar do pavor que tinha em ver aquela espada e aquele hakama azul de samurai. Okita agradeceu e partiu sem comprar nada, caminhou mais um pouco e se deparou com alguém, assim que virou a rua principal de Kyoto.

Em meio às pessoas, longe dele, o barulho dos passos de um assassino de verdade não se é ouvido. E a ausência daquele barulho não deixava dúvidas. Todo aquele som da cidade não abafava a falta de som dos pés daquele ruivo disfarçado. Okita percebeu-o em meio à toda a multidão, mesmo tão longe dele. Hitokiri Battousai. Seus cabelos ruivos escondidos pelo chapéu de palha e as duas katanas presas à cintura. A cicatriz na bochecha.

Souji já ouvira muitas histórias sobre Battousai. Ouvira que ele poderia ser pior do que o próprio Souji Okita e aquilo o excitava. Precisava conhecer aquele garoto e, quando pensava em conhecer, significava sentir a lâmina atravessando a carne daquele menino e cortando-lhe os cabelos ruivos. Isso era uma ambição.

Não se deixou levar pelas emoções, fez a meia volta e caminhou em direção ao quartel general, antes que Battousai o visse. Quando chegou lá, percebeu que Saitou já havia voltado e foi perguntar-lhe sobre as novidades.

- As ordens virão na hora certa. – Foi a resposta do Mibu para o garoto quando lhe fez a pergunta. – Não se apresse demais, não sabemos quais as condições do inimigo.

- Hajime-san... – Okita retrucou com seu sorriso esmagador. – Eles apostarão tudo em Battousai.

- Como sabe disso? – Saitou não se preocupou em levantar os olhos do documento que lia.

- Sinto isso. – Souji aproximou-se um pouco mais. – Me deixe caçá-lo. Me deixe cuidar dele.

- Onde ouviu falar de Battousai? É apenas uma aquisição nova do Ishin. Não acredito que mandem um garoto tão pequeno pra uma guerrilha dessas, Okita. Aguarde as ordens de Isami pra você e seja paciente. – Saitou abaixou o papel para encará-lo dessa vez.

Okita reverenciou-o como um bom soldado e se retirou. Isami Kondou era o comandante do Shinsengumi e, também, uma das pessoas mais fissuradas na aparência feminina de Souji.

O garoto voltou para o dormitório dos soldados e pegou um papel, um pincel e um pouco de tinta. Não sabia exatamente o que iria escrever. Parou para pensar. Sabia que Battousai não era um garoto qualquer, mas depois da resposta de Saitou, começou a duvidar sobre os rumores que havia ouvido. Porém, não deixou de reparar na cidade, Katsura Kogoro, o líder dos rebeldes, ao lado daquele ruivo.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que o pincel corresse o papel. Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com o nome "Keisuke Yamanami". Esse era o nome do capitão da primeira divisão do Shinsen e aspirante a sub-comandante ao lado de Toshizou Hijitaka. Okita ficou sem entender, refletiu por um instante e decidiu que tomaria conta de Yamanami no festival, embora achasse que ele tivesse condições próprias de se cuidar.

Foi jantar com o resto da divisão. Enquanto todos se manifestavam empolgados com a batalha do dia seguinte, Okita apenas sorria e comia tranquilamente. Saitou pediu silêncio e passou as ordens finais. Ao final do jantar todos se cumprimentaram e se retiraram. A noite foi-se como se fosse apenas um minuto. Souji dormiu profundamente mas acordou cedo. Todos se levantaram e trataram de se espalhar pela cidade e tomar as posições necessárias para a realização do motim durante a noite. A cidade estava sendo montada e decorada para o festival durante o dia. Okita estava junto com dois soldados do Shinsengumi. Um deles se chamava Akaza Banoshin e era um dos melhores amigos de Okita desde que o garoto se juntou ao grupo Shinsengumi. Akaza tinha os cabelos longos e negros, presos no alto da cabeça como a maioria dos samurais, seus olhos igualmente negros e profundos. A pele branca e as feições tradicionais não o diferenciavam muito dos outros, porém, sua vontade de lutar e a escolha decidida de seus ideais o tornava um tanto especial.

Souji e ele conversavam muito sobre o passado, porém já havia algum tempo que os dois não tiveram mais a oportunidade de se falar. Os três estavam com as espadas escondidas em baixo de uma caixa de madeira, onde Okita estava sentado e eles jogavam palitos e apostavam pedrinhas. Akaza era tão determinado que sempre ganhava e fingia que não, com medo de perder a humildade. Okita ria dele e o admirava por tal atitude.

O dia se passou daquela forma e logo que o sol se pôs, rufaram os tambores do festival. Souji sentiu o corpo arrepiar e então esperou pelo sinal para agir conforme as ordens de Hajime Saitou.

Os sinalizadores de fumaça foram acesos. A população sorriu e vibrou com o efeito especial, porém não fazia parte da festa. Aquele era o código para o início da guerrilha. Okita e os outros pegaram suas espadas e correram para o centro. Os tambores rufavam alto como na visão da floresta. Eles correram por entre as pessoas no festival e logo as pequenas ruelas foram se enchendo de batalhas silenciosas e massacres. A população não tinha noção do que acontecia, mas ao menor descuido alguém desaparecia silenciosamente.

Entre as ruas, a guerrilha seguia sangrenta, os corpos desenhavam no chão uma trilha vermelha manchando o nome de Tokugawa e da rebelião por onde passava. Okita sorria como no dia que perguntou o preço das flores na lojinha, porem cortava corpos ao meio, as vezes mais de um de uma vez só. Seu rosto respingado de sangue refletia os traços femininos sob a lua cheia que era a única iluminação daquelas ruelas malditas de Kyoto das trevas.

Akaza e mais alguns soldados acompanhavam Okita e lutavam bravamente como os soldados assassinos do Shinsen. Parecia não haver chance alguma contra eles. Souji avistou Keisuke Yamanami, o homem sobre o qual pensou ter tido uma premonição. Preocupou-se em segui-lo.

Uma rua, duas ruas. Yamanami se saia bem contra os soldados do Ishin e Okita cobria o outro lado, começando a achar que sua intuição estava enganada. Eles corriam e deixavam os corpos do inimigo para trás. O Ishin os perseguia com as forças que tinham, Akaza parou repentinamente.

- Banoshin-san! – O outro soldado gritou. Apontando para o que havia ficado para trás.

Okita parou de seguir Yamanami e olhou para trás Akaza parou com a mão na frente dos lábios, tossia violentamente. Um dos soldados do Ishin vinha com a espada na direção dele. Souji correu de volta em direção ao soldado, desviando o golpe e matando-o com facilidade. Olhou Akaza.

- O que houve com você..? – Tirou a franja do soldado da frente do rosto com seus dedos femininos.

- Não faço idéia... Tem algum tempo que eu estou tossindo assim... Não sei o que pode ser... – Akaza olhou a própria mão suja de sangue.

- Vamos. Você tem um objetivo. – Okita pegou a mão do amigo e lambeu o sangue que a sujava. – Vamos cumpri-lo.

Akaza deu um sorriso que desapareceu imediatamente. Ele desfaleceu. Foi tão rápido que tudo que Okita conseguiu fazer foi erguer a espada na direção de um brilho que viu se aproximar de seu rosto. Alguma coisa passou por ali, mais à frente o corpo de Yamanami caiu no chão. Okita olhou, trêmulo enquanto o corpo de Akaza e do outro soldado caiam junto com Yamanami. No meio das sombras os olhos amarelos brilhavam. Então sumiram.

- Battousai.... – Okita murmurou, apertando as mãos com força virou-se e correu em direção ao centro do festival.

O resultado do massacre daquela noite foi praticamente um empate. Mesmo com a vantagem absurda do Shinsen no começo, após a aparição daquele ruivo misterioso, o resultado foi quase revertido.

Apesar de tal ameaça, Isami Kondou estava confiante. Após a morte de Yamanami, não hesitou em nomear Souji Okita como capitão da primeira divisão do Shensengumi.

Okita o agradeceu na reunião e foi presenteado com uma nova Katana. Após os cumprimentos e devidas reverencias, ele e Saitou saíram, de volta ao quartel general da primeira divisão.

Saitou estava mais sério do que o normal. Talvez estivesse pesaroso por perder Okita em seu exército, mas jamais deixaria isso transparecer. Quando chegaram no quartel general, Okita pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu até a sala de Saitou.

- Eu gostaria de me despedir de você... – Murmurou enquanto carregava uma pequena trouxa de coisas.

- Tenha uma boa viagem. – Foi a resposta do lobo enquanto lia mais um de seus documentos.

Souji aproximou-se dele, colocando suas coisas no chão, sentou-se educadamente na frente de Hajime e o olhou.

- É tudo que tem a me dizer...? – Sorria, porém. Saitou o encarou longamente.

- O que esperava que fosse dizer a você? Talvez que possa estar certo sobre Battousai. Talvez que você deva se cuidar... – Saitou virou o papel que lia para Okita. E lá estava "Keisuke Yamanami" na grafia de Okita. O papel que o garoto havia escrito no dormitório. Hajime colocou-o no chão. – O boato é de que você nos traiu e mandou que matassem Yamanami para que você se tornasse o capitão...

- Ahn...? – Okita olhava o papel um pouco confuso e então sorriu. – Você sabe que eu não fiz isso. Já havia lhe falado sobre Battousai antes desse papel. Se eu fosse traí-los, por que contaria meu plano?

- Por que sabia que ninguém acreditaria em você... – Saitou olhava-o sem nenhuma expressão nos olhos. Okita apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Posso me preocupar com os outros, mas não com você... Eu sei que você confia em mim, Saitou-san. – Abaixou a cabeça até quase encostá-la no chão em sinal de respeito. – Agradeço-lhe por tudo que fez por mim até hoje e espero ser um líder tão bom quanto você.

Saitou esperou que Souji se levantasse e o encarou. Concordou com a cabeça e passou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos do garoto.

- Certo. Cuide-se

O lobo pegou um outro documento e voltou a analisá-lo. Souji sorriu e se levantou. Cumprimentou uma última vez o seu ex capitão e pegou suas coisas, partindo para o quartel general da primeira divisão.

Quando chegou, foi recebido com aplausos e um banquete especial para ele. Todos os outros soldados tinham uma admiração enorme pelo novo capitão. Souji sempre fora invejado por muito por sua habilidade assustadora de combate, porém nem ele mesmo estava mais tão confiante de suas capacidades.

Passaram-se alguns dias de adaptação, Okita dava as ordens e treinava seus soldados de forma eficaz. Em fim havia chegado uma convocação para uma reunião do Shensengumi. Seria realizada numa hospedaria chamada Ikeda, onde passariam a ser realizados os próximos encontros da tropa.

No horário marcado, todos estavam lá e as novas ordens de Kondou eram de caçar Katsura, o atual líder da rebelião em Kyoto. Isami Kondou havia conseguido as localizações de alguns pontos estratégicos do Ishin e agora sabia onde encontrar Katsura. Kondou montou um grupo de invasão ao local indicado como a casa de Katsura e indicou Okita como um dos regentes do grupo. Saitou não fazia parte deles.

A invasão seria em três dias. Os capitães da primeira e quarta divisão seriam os membros do grupo responsáveis pelo pequeno exército determinado por Kondou. Portanto no quartel os treinos e a rotina não se alterou muito. Durante esses dias, Okita não mudou seu comportamento e não demonstrava qualquer emoção de excitação ou inquietação a não ser o seu sorriso de costume.

Os três dias se passaram e no dia que seria a invasão a chuva da primavera invadiu as terras de Kyoto. Souji sorria com satisfação em ver aquela chuva derreter o que restava da neve e lavar o sangue das batalhas anteriores, aquele dia seria um dia de recomeço. Arrumou sua nova katana na roupa e despediu-se do exército, deixando a supervisão na mão de um dos soldados que confiava.

Seguiu por entre as ruelas, o local indicado era um pouco isolado da cidade, andou por um certo tempo e logo percebeu que os outros membros do Shinsen estavam lá, porém escondidos. Eles iniciaram a invasão. Corriam por entre as árvores como sombras, sem fazer barulho algum até que Okita ouviu um corpo cair no chão. Seguiu o barulho e então ouviu novamente. E mais um. Quando virou viu o quarto corpo cair. Battousai segurava sua espada que pingava sangue e seu rosto igualmente. A cicatriz aberta sangrava e ele encarou Okita.

Souji não acreditou que todas aquelas mortes foram causadas por alguém quase tão pequeno quanto ele próprio e quase tão feminino quanto. Sorriu, apesar disso, como sempre fazia.

- Hitokiri Battousai, é uma honra encontrá-lo. – Aplaudiu pelo massacre. – É excitante saber que alguém como você matou quase metade do meu exército...

Battousai não se alterou, estava parado como uma estátua segurando sua katana e olhava para o garoto enquanto o sangue escorria de sua face então num brilho repentino ele pulou contra Okita.

O primeiro golpe foi simples de desviar, mas Souji não teve contra ataque e foi bombardeado pelos golpes do ruivo. Defendeu a maioria deles e o que o acertaram causaram cortes mínimos e que nem chegaram a sangrar. Quando percebeu a técnica usada pelo ruivo, sentiu-se confiante. O sorriso em seu rosto não deixava transparecer qualquer sentimento, defendia os golpes com uma habilidade sobrenatural e finalmente percebeu uma brecha, a oportunidade perfeita para um contra ataque. Ergueu a katana e foi em direção ao ruivo, ia certei. Um pigarro.

Okita se atrapalhou quando algo subiu á sua garganta ridiculamente, porém com uma força arrasadora, ele tossiu. Battousai veio com a espada pra cima do rosto de Souji que conseguiu levantar sua própria e bloquear o golpe, não mais com tanta classe quanto antes. Os outros soldados vinham correndo gritando o nome de seu capitão. Ao ver os outros se aproximando o ruivo apenas virou-se e correu para longe, sumindo entre as sombras.

Souji estava de joelhos, apoiou a espada no chão e encarou a direção que Hitokiri Battousai havia corrido, o amaldiçoou em seus pensamentos, porém, sorriu para o grupo e se levantou. Declarou a missão como encerrada, havia sido apenas uma armadilha e eles deveriam reportar isso a Kondou.

Eles voltaram em silêncio para o quartel general. Haveria uma reunião em cinco dias. Okita não comentou nada sobre a emboscada do Ishin. Lavava suas roupas nos fundos, sorrindo sempre e aproveitando o sol da primavera. No terceiro dia ele supervisionou o treino do exército e assim os dias se passaram até o momento da reunião.

Os membros do Shensengumi voltaram à hospedaria Ikeda. Kondou já estava lá e cumprimentou todos quando chegaram. Okita explicou sobre emboscada do Ishinshishi e sobre Battousai. Todos ouviram atentamente e decidiram reservar um tempo para a mudança de estratégias.

Ao final da reunião todos se cumprimentaram e iam saindo. Souji parou Saitou, segurando-o pela mão.

- Hajime-san... Gostaria de falar com o senhor um minuto. – O garoto sorriu como sempre fazia.

Saitou concordou com a cabeça e pediu um quarto à hospedeira. A moça lhe deu uma chave e os dois foram para lá, em pouco tempo lhes foi servido uma garrafa de sake. Ambos sentaram-se rente à mesinha e brindaram a primeira dose. Beberam.

- Eu gostaria de dar-lhe uma coisa de presente. – Souji murmurou, com seu sorriso nos lábios. Levou as mãos ao pescoço e soltou o cordão de dentes de lobo que havia feito. – Considere que isso dá sorte.

- Hm... Obrigado. – Hajime pegou o cordão e o analisou, enrolou-o nos dedos. – Você fez isso com aquele lobo da floresta?

Okita apenas concordou com a cabeça e sorriu enquanto bebia mais sake. Os dois ficaram um tempo lá, conversando sobre as possíveis novas estratégias de Kondou e como Souji estava triunfante em sua nova posição de capitão. Ao final da noite eles foram embora da hospedaria cada um seguindo por seu caminho.

Souji viu umas flores no meio do caminho, abaixou-se para pegá-las, pegou as flores e juntou-as em suas mãos, aproximou-as do rosto e respirou fundo para cheirá-las. Aquela coisa invadiu sua garganta novamente e ele tossiu. Lembrou-se do golpe de Battousai, o final poderia ter sido diferente. Largou as flores no chão e voltou para o quartel general.

A paz reinou alguns meses, Kondou estava mudando suas estratégias e deu uma trégua. Outros grupos de rebelião surgiram e juntaram-se ao Ishin. A situação estava ficando complicada. Kondou organizou uma outra reunião e explicou qual seria a nova estratégia. O próximo motim chegou e o Shinsengumi saiu vitorioso, porém dessa vez Battousai não deu as caras. Em Edo a guerra estava assídua e poderia resultar em coisa pior. Haviam facções estrangeiras se envolvendo e conforme o tempo passava a situação se tornava ainda mais crítica e haviam murmúrios de que outros países ameaçavam invadir.

Nos anos seguintes o Shinsengumi havia ganhado mais forças, porém o Ishin havia se juntado com Choshu e Satsuma. Duas outras grandes facções revolucionarias lideradas por Toshimichi Okubo e Takamori Saigo. Kondou procurava ajuda de todos os lados, apoiado apenas pelo imperador Tokugawa, acreditava ter mais força do que a rebelião.

Organizaram uma viagem. Todos iriam para Edo e lá de daria o final dessa guerrilha. Os dias tensos iam se passando, os capitães do Shinsengumi estavam em sua maioria juntos numa casa no alto das montanhas, longe da cidade. Okita sorria todos os dias, alegre como sempre. Naquela manhã ele organizava o café.

- Bom dia senhores! – Servia as louças na mesa. Saitou riu do garoto.

- Você parece realmente uma mulher, fazendo esse tipo de trabalho. – E sentou-se na mesa junto aos outros os capitães sentaram-se que fizeram arruaça como os soldados costumavam fazer em Kyoto.

Comiam e se divertiam apesar de todo aquele clima de tensão. A comida em frente ao prato de Souji, ele ainda não havia tocado. Pegou o lenço de pano que usaria para limpar os lábios e colocou na frente da boca, abaixando levemente a cabeça. Hajime ficou olhando. Não disse nada. O café da manhã passou e eles deveriam se posicionar, haveria uma inspeção na cidade naquele dia. Kondou havia ditado um ponto de encontro no final do dia, onde todos já deveriam ter passado pela cidade para analisar a situação atual.

Saitou seguiu Okita ao final do café. Todos se dividiram. O lobo foi junto com o garoto pela cidade. Okita sorria e alegrava-se com mais uma primavera que estava em seu ápice. As gotículas do ar úmido acertavam seu rosto e isso parecia fazê-lo brilhar. Saitou não o olhou, porém, rosnou algo pra ele.

- Está tossindo, Okita. – Seus cabelos presos no alto da cabeça balançavam levemente com o vento conforme ele andava.

Souji não respondeu, apenas andava sorrindo, fez como se não tivesse ouvido nada. Eles inspecionaram a cidade, conforme o indicado por Kondou. Ao final, reuniram-se e passaram suas impressões, logo, seria iniciada a guerrilha.

De volta à hospedaria onde estavam, o garoto sentou-se em seu quarto para escrever o diário que havia começado recentemente. Passou suas impressões sobre Kyoto e descreveu como se sentia naquele momento. Alegre com a primavera e conformado. Aguardava pela guerrilha, queria ver cumprido os objetivos de seus companheiros e ter o prazer de enfrentar Battousai novamente, já que grande parte do exército do Ishin também estava em Edo agora.

Mais alguns dias e aquela tensão era quase insuportável. Todos treinavam de seu jeito, fosse mental ou fisicamente. Okita passava seu tempo olhando a paisagem da primavera. Um dos espiões do Shinsengumi era Susumu Yamazaki. Alguém que gostava muito de conversar com Okita, apesar de o garoto mal falar. Ele vinha entrando na hospedaria enquanto lia um livro, levantou os olhos para cumprimentar Souji e parou.

- Está pálido, capitão... – Reparou no rosto do garoto. Okita apenas sorria, sempre sorria.

- Deve ser a luz, Yamazaki-san. Já comeu hoje? – Souji perguntou, mas apesar disso continuou a caminhar pro lado de fora.

Yamazaki concordou e saiu, deixando seu capitão. Saitou andava observando Souji e a forma estranha dele de agir desviando do assunto quando comentavam sobre sua palidez ou sua rouquidão que aparecia hora ou outra, porém não disse mais nada sobre o assunto.

Okita foi ao lado de fora, sentar e olhar o céu enquanto aguardava a hora de dormir, precisava buscar sua calma e sua paz antes da guerra, sentou-se no chão e ficou a observar o céu. O sol se punha devagar, manchando o céu de vermelho e acendendo uma leve excitação no corpo do menino. Queria lutar.

Parou para respirar o ar puro da primavera, o fez devagar. Não conseguiu, no meio aquela sensação o invadiu novamente e ele tossiu, escondendo os lábios atrás da mão e olhando para ela logo em seguida. A mancha vermelha cobria sua mão e o sangue estava lá, como viu Akaza fazer no dia em que morreu. Souji apertou a mão, espremendo o sangue, olhou o céu vermelho novamente e sorriu, levantando-se e entrando.

No dia seguinte a mesma estratégia anterior foi adotada. As instruções de Kondou seriam seguidas à risca. A cidade estava em silêncio. O Shinsengumi invadiu a cidade, como ratos e gatos na noite, sem fazer qualquer barulho, se misturavam com as sombras e logo encontraram seus inimigos. Os exércitos de Okubo e Saigo. O restante do Ishin ainda não havia aparecido. O Shinsen massacrou-os como faziam no passado, brandindo a honra de Tokugawa e dos soldados do imperador.

O sangue escorria entre as ruas como córregos, não tardou a chover novamente para lavar toda aquela matança. Okita sorria como sempre, cruzou com Saitou no meio do massacre. Hajime reparou e havia um pingo de insanidade no sorriso do menino. Aquilo estava errado. Seguiu-o.

Dentre as espadadas de um lado e do outro o barulho do metal não era mais alto do que o da chuva e a guerra silenciosa continuava entre as ruas sujas de Edo. Okita e Saitou lutavam juntos e ao fundo viram um movimento rápido que matou três soldados do Shinsengumi.

- Battousai... – Okita murmurou com a voz rouca, cheia de insanidade e anormalidade.

Hajime assustou-se ao ver o sangue escorrer pelo canto da boca do menino com aquele sorriso doente cheio de maldade. Porém, não deixou de segui-lo. Ambos correram para cima de Hitokiri Battousai.

O ruivo os parou como conseguia, suas habilidades eram assustadoras, Saitou avançou com ele para dentro do bambuzal no meio da cidade. Okita sorriu alegre como sempre, deixando os dois lutarem. Battousai tinha alguma dificuldade contra o lobo e os golpes de ambos pareciam refletir, era como se a chuva criasse um efeito de luz contra as lâminas.

Souji abaixou a cabeça e tossiu de novo contra a própria mão, olhou o sangue que a chuva lavou levemente. Olhou pra frente e brandiu seu sorriso psicótico novamente, correu entrando na frente do golpe de Saitou, quase sendo acertado pelo próprio companheiro. Porém Battousai foi acertado no braço. Ambos lutaram frenéticamente. Okita percebeu o contra ataque, ergueu sua espada e sentiu uma pontada enorme no coração. O sangue subiu de uma vez e aquela sensação horrível de novo.

Battousai percebeu a parada do garoto e preparou-se para golpeá-lo quando Saitou bloqueou o golpe por cima de Okita. Ouviu-se um grito desesperado ao longe.

- HIMURA...!

O ruivo virou-se e correu sem hesitar, era a voz de Katsura. Saitou largou a espada e pegou Okita nos braços quando ele perdeu as forças. Souji virou o rosto e tossiu de novo, cuspindo uma quantidade bem maior de sangue. Ofegava.

- Hajime-san.. – Murmurou, rouco. – Saitou...

O lobo fez sinal pra que o menino ficasse quieto. Tirou os cabelos dele, que já haviam se soltado, da frente do rosto. Okita puxou o ar pra dentro com dificuldade fazendo um barulho um tanto desesperado, arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto de novo, tossindo mais uma enorme quantidade de sangue. Apertou a mão do capitão que o segurava nos braços e murmurou com a voz arranhada:

- Battou....sai....

Virou o rosto pro lado cuspindo novamente sangue e desfalecendo-se. Apertou a mão de Saitou mais alguns segundos e então perdeu completamente as forças. Hajime olhava-o, sério. Se haviam lágrimas elas se misturavam com a chuva. Pegou o corpo do garoto nos braços e abandonou a missão.

Saitou subiu a colina e lá fez uma cova durante toda a noite, em baixo da chuva e ao longe o uivo do lobo. Ele olhou para o corpo do garoto e continuou cavando até que achasse que a profundidade estava adequada. Pegou com cuidado do corpo de Okita e colocou-o dentro do buraco como se fosse feito de porcelana. Tirou os cabelos da frente do rosto do menino e parou para reparar na mão do menino suja de sangue, apesar de toda aquela chuva. Colocou a espada do garoto ao lado dele, dentro da cova e saiu.

A chuva molhava a terra e dificultava um pouco para cobrir o buraco, mas Saitou o fez e demorou a noite inteira. Não descansou até que a terra da cova ultrapassasse a altura da terra normal. Pegou uma pedra grande e segurou sua espada pela lâmina. Entalhou na pedra com a força da própria mão contra a lâmina "Souji Okita. Capitão da primeira divisão do Shinsengumi". Fincou essa pedra no túmulo do garoto, manchada com seu próprio sangue resultante da força contra a lâmina. Ficou de pé e observou aquele túmulo por um longo tempo. O sol estava nascendo e o céu estava novamente vermelho.

- Ele quase conseguiu o que queria... – Hajime suspirou e ouviu o uivo novamente.

Viu uma flor perto dali e a arrancou para colocar sobre o túmulo do menino e antes de partir encarou o túmulo mais uma vez. Olhou de cima da colina para a cidade lá em baixo. Ouvia explosões e via brilhos vermelhos como o sol que nascia. As novas tropas de rebelião haviam feito um acordo com os países estrangeiros e importado armas de fogo. Era possível que nem Kondou estivesse mais vivo àquela altura. Voltou a olhar o túmulo de Okita. Desembainhou novamente sua espada e segurou seu cabelo pelo lugar onde estava preso, cortando todo o rabo fora. Jogou no chão ao lado do túmulo de Souji e fincou a espada ali.

Saitou virou-se para a floresta que começava bem ali, no alto daquela colina onde ele havia enterrado Okita. Começou a caminhar de volta a Kyoto. Seria uma longa viagem...


End file.
